


Two-Way Time, or: Parallel Thinking

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: When Yu makes things awkward, Yosuke can't control his impulses.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Two-Way Time, or: Parallel Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway done with this before I noticed that someone else wrote a (situationally) very similar fic of this exact ship. Fuck it, though. I'm putting it up. The world didn't need more souyo but I was bored, so Fuck it. 
> 
> Jesus fucjijg christ there was a super obvious typo like right at the beginning how did I not notice that... shoot me to death 
> 
> holy fuck how did someone like this 4 times at once
> 
> title is partially inspired by the song "Oh my" by UFO

3:24 A.M. Almost halfway into hour sixteen. Nap required. Outlook? Positive. Microwave ramen? T-minus 1 minute. Ass? Sore. Overall assessment? Tired, but determined as hell.

Yosuke sat before the flickering image of some nameless soldier's point of view. A familiar voice buzzed through his headset earcups. 

"You coming A with me?"

He'd spent so long staring at the same screen, working through same-but-different situations, and obsessing over the letters "A" and "B" that the question almost didn't make sense. In the front of his mind, he contemplated his place in the universe. How did he get here? He wasn't gonna give up, but god _damn_ was sleep a tempting mistress. The answer, however, came out without a second thought.

"Of course. Watch my palace, I wanna hop on ticket in case they hit ramp quick."

Emblazoned confidently across the top of the screen were two differently colored numbers.

**14 - 13**

The other team should have guns now. Yosuke knew that intuitively. At first, the whole economy system had been somewhat foreign and entirely confusing, but how long ago had that been? A year? Damn. Time sure did fly when he played video games. 

……...

Not long after they were forced apart that previous year - that batshit, what-in-god's-name year - Yu suggested that Yosuke play online games with him.

"I dunno, man. My computer's nothing fancy."

"It's not hard to run. It's on a super old engine. I've only played a little, but it seems cool."

Of _course_ Yu would know that fancy-pants computer guy stuff. Engine? Huh? Yosuke almost wanted to hang up the Skype call, having remembered just how annoyingly _smart_ his friend could be sometimes. Friendship, of course, prevailed.

"Alright, then. What kind of game is it?"

"A shooter."

"That's good enough for me. What's it called?"

………

Yosuke hadn't been sure at first whether he liked the game or hated it. Nothing made sense, from the round-based play to the enigmatic recoil control. With Yu at his side, however, he grew to understand and appreciate the intricate mechanics of-

_Shit!_

In a flash of bullet tracers and blood effects, Yosuke's character was but a ragdoll. Now that he was back in the present, yes, it was still late as hell, and yes, he was still playing a video game. He'd only been daydreaming for a _second…_

" _Damn it!_ That was my frag, holy crap. Jesus, what's wrong with m-"

"Calm down. Hit?"

"83. One. He's tetris."

The soldier on Yosuke's screen swung wide around a raised platform, gun trained intently on a specific corner.

**_BUDDA-BUDDA-BU-..._ **

"Nice, bro."

With the _dink_ of metal on metal, Yu's character fell limp, too.

"Oh."

In the distance, a microwave was beeping. Yu talked over it.

"My bad. I over-extended. I think we're both getting sloppy."

"I guess. I hope these guys can pick it up."

As action unfolded on the virtual bombsite, neither boy found the desire (or perhaps the will) to talk. Was Yosuke starting to regret this thing? No way. It was his idea, how could he be the one to say uncle? A 24 hour gaming marathon. As many rank-ups as they could get. _Great idea, me. Dunno why you thought you could pull it off…_

Well, no need to get all limp-wristed _now._ His ramen was ready, and it was almost time to eat it. In fact…

"Nice."

**15 - 13**

And, sure enough, as quickly as the final round had begun, it was over. The other team couldn't buy rifles. Even while tired and hungry, Yosuke easily added one last kill to the scoreboard. That wasn't what concerned him, though.

"Be right back. Don't start the queue."

"O-"

His headset was already off.

...placing the plastic bowl on his desk, it became obvious that Yu had obeyed. 

"Back. You can start it."

"You're gonna eat and play?"

"Re _lax._ I won't spill. You think someone as slick as me can't multitask?"

A halfhearted chuckle.

"Mm."

As Yosuke slurped his first heaven-sent mouthful of noodles, he took note of the absence of a specific sound. He looked up.

"Dude, you can start it. ...partner?"

"Sure, yeah. It's just…"

"Aww, you're not quittin' on me, are you?"

"No, but I think we should take a break."

"I _guess,_ but for what? I don't think a 20 minute nap is gonna help you much right now."

Truthfully, Yosuke was partially relieved that he may be allowed to sleep soon. Such a conclusion was even farther off the mark than he could have ever predicted. 

"I'm just… It's been a _while,_ y'know?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't had a chance to do anything but play games today…"

"I thought you said you got all of your homework outta the way!"

Silence. Chopsticks hovered over the steamy yellow of Yosuke's meal. He couldn't eat when he was trying to think, and he would have to do just that, because Yu wasn't answering. 

"Oh. Oh, you're not talking about… _Dude."_

"Sorry. I'll play."

There was a beep and a click as part of Yosuke's screen turned green.

"You can-"

The words had slipped out involuntarily. Upon actual examination, Yosuke decided he didn't really care about his guy friends' jerk-off habits, and he wasn't about to risk a whole conversation about them. 

"Nevermind."

By the time they found a game, the last of the noodles was already working its way towards Yosuke's stomach. Having been warmed up and re-energized, he focused primarily on the game, unaware of the silence that had fallen upon their voice chat. Additionally, he chalked their little interaction up to fatigue and nerves. Sure, he'd had his share of dry spells - enough to know what kind of awkward emotions could float to the surface without that particular release. It was especially troublesome when those nagging instincts filled his head with thoughts of his friends. Rise, he could handle. Hell, half of his lifetime loads were spilled to thoughts and images of her anyway. But when Yu started sneaking into his fantasies… 

He didn't want to think about it. Eyes on the screen, man. One round passed. He called out locations and numbers diligently. Two rounds passed. Three. Yu and Yosuke were separated now, and it wasn't long before the sound of distant gunfire signalled that they'd be separate for the next minute and a half, at least. Yosuke was still alive, though, and when his hunger for information was not sated, he finally realized just how quiet Yu was being.

"Dude! Where?"

"...cat. T-two. One hit fi- _...hh_ fifty"

The stilted, wavering cadence caused the important call to practically bounce off of Yosuke. 

"You alright? What's going on, man?"

"No- thi- _h_ ng…"

All of a sudden, the guns and the terrorists and the money all disappeared from Yosuke's mind. 

"Are you- ...are you whacking off right now?"

Another pause, much longer this time. A different voice spoke up now ( _green, what the fuck are you doing? go, they're planting b… dude-)_ but he hardly heard it. Finally:

"S-sorry."

**The bomb has been planted.**

_"Sorry?_ What the hell are you _thinking!?"_

(afk ct spawn. just go kill him)

"I don't know, I- _ah-_ I just couldn't-"

"Are you **_still_ ** _doing it!?"_

"Sorry… I'll mute my mic. Just a little more and I'll be done, I promise."

**Terrorists Win.**

Come to think of it, under normal circumstances, Yosuke would have done it by now, too. As soon as he realized that, blood rushed immediately to his groin with cartoon-ish comedic timing. It was the sort of feeling you only get if it's been a while or if you ride in a car for too long, like some kind of external vibration is trying to bring your dick to life despite any efforts to the contrary. 

Shit. Maybe Yu had the right idea. He would have to get himself off first even if he played solo for the rest of the night. It could hardly be said that Yosuke had a laser-focus on anything, and intrusive boners tended to crush whatever willpower remained in his head. How could he play now - now that the fresh memory of Yu's poorly hidden whimpers was looping in his mind?

Radio silence. Clumsily, Yosuke's fingers hit the keyboard. 

(im back sorry)

(shouldof said something or called time outt retared)

One hand snuck past his waistband. Even through his underwear, he could not deny the appeal of feeling his own thickness throb against his palm. He navigated his character to a tucked-away corner, hoping desperately that his team could do all the work for him. A quick glance at the mini-map confirmed his expectations: he was not the only dot that wasn't moving.

Yu. Goddamn Yu. He was just _too_ damn smart, _too_ damn cool, and _too goddamn good_ with the ladies. _Crap. Quit it! Quit thinking like that! Don't think about_ **_him_ ** _when I'm doing_ **_this!_ **

**_BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-_ **

**_-POP-POP-POP-POP-_ **

Three red ‘X’es appeared far away from his position. There was no way they could lose this round, which meant he had at least a minute or two more to himself. 

He had been idly thumbing his own tip and shivering in his seat when he caught it just right, but now he could really get down to business - for a short time, sure, but nonetheless…

Yosuke pressed down against the side of his cock, sandwiching where it rested against his thigh. With a slow, smooth motion, he d r a g g e d his hand up, and then s l i i i i d it back down again. Nobody else was awake this late, so he didn't bother muffling the terrible, tortured sound that escaped from his throat. The in-game timer was ticking down. Another stroke caused another drawn out, whining purr.

"Uh, Yosuke? Do you not have push-to-talk on?"

Oh. _Fuck._

He didn't.

And he hadn't muted his mic.

**Counter Terrorists Win.**

"Did- ...oh god, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I- _-mnh-_ I did."

"Oh my **_god_ ** _,_ are you _still_ jacking off!?"

"...S-"

"Don't say sorry, just- just shut up!"

"It was _really_ fucking hot though."

Wait, wait, hold up. Was _Yu gay?_ That didn't make any earthly sense. The guy could have stuck it in every chick in their grade for all Yosuke knew. He could have had _Risette_ for fuck's sake. Why was he calling _Yosuke_ hot?

And why did it make him _even harder!?_

"W-what did you say?"

"I said it was hot. _nn-_ You should do it again."

(2 afks lol game sucks)

(reported idiots. rip)

Yosuke was not fundamentally averse to the idea of being romantically involved with Yu. His primary objection was based in the fact that their dynamic was much more buddy-buddy than boyfriend-boyfriend. How awkward would it be if they got together for real? Wouldn't that ruin the thing they had going? The second objection was that he still was not quite over was the whole "attracted to dudes" conundrum. There's no way he would have pushed back against Kanji so hard if the guy wasn't such a _hunk._ At first, it disgusted Yosuke to know how weak he felt when he thought about that freaky, pierced-up punk, but over time, his internal bias had softened. Still, he knew somewhere inside that it was wrong. It might feel right - so goddamn right - but it wasn't. For instance, he couldn't possibly bring himself to imagine what Yu might look like naked. He'd seen him in a swimsuit, sure, but that next step was a very important one. Was his butt flat and mannish or did it have a little perk to it? Did he shave down there? Trim? Maybe he let it grow naturally, wild and silver. Yosuke couldn't possibly imagine _that._ Especially not while Yu was essentially asking him to moan for him.

Except that he was, and he did.

Surprisingly, Yu returned the sound with one of his own. It was like the cherry on the wrong-ness sundae. Yosuke could probably perform the mental gymnastics necessary to convince himself that jacking off while thinking about your best friend naked wasn't a big deal, but now that he was doing so for the sexual gratification of said friend, he wasn't sure what excuses to make. He couldn't even stop if he wanted to. It felt too good to stop.

**You have been kicked due to inactivity.**

"Oh. Shit. I got kicked. Sorry, Yosuke."

"I wasn't playing either."

"Right…"

The main menu stared back at him. In the in-game party, his username and avatar were tauntingly close to Yu's. He didn't talk, let alone touch himself again. Suddenly:

"Hey, uh, since we're not playing, you want to take this a little further?"

Jesus _christ._

"W-what?"

"We _are_ on Skype."

Evidently, Yu wasn't willing to do more than allude to his intentions rather than laying them bare. Perhaps he thought it would be easier to back out if Yosuke said no - confidence was never an issue for Yu. Yosuke filled in the blank out of pure exasperation.

"You wanna watch me _jack off?"_

"Well, yeah, but I want you to watch me, too."

It had been mere moments since they dissipated, but the idea brought those images of Yu rushing back to Yosuke's head all at once. It was too much too fast. Too hot. Fuck it. Fuck all that "gay" shit. It didn't matter. Straight, gay, right, wrong, friend, lover… any significance these words held crumpled under the mental weight of Yosuke's arousal. It really hadn't been that long since he'd relieved himself last, but it felt like it had been months. Years. His cock throbbed and bounced like it was trying to jump off his body. Fuck it.

Yosuke clicked a button that looked like a camera. 

Surprisingly, Yu was wearing nothing but his headset and a pair of boxer briefs, and even then he was hardly 'wearing' those. Either way, he was leaning over his desk, mostly obscuring any view of his exposed groin.

"Dude, were you playing CS naked?"

The camera seemed to emphasize the red in Yu's face. 

" _That's_ the first thing you say to me?"

Yosuke, clad in t-shirt and sweatpants and lit only by the light of his computer monitor, could tell even from the grainy video preview that he was turning red, too.

"Well, sorry I'm not a freakin' ladies' man like you, sheesh!"

"I'm not a lady, Yosuke."

This was bad. He was still hard, but he was getting derailed. The only yet-functioning part of his insides wanted to go through with this thing, but all the misaligned, broken parts needed him to be horny to stay in sync.

"Can you… can you just lean back?"

Yu smiled, but _juuust_ a little.

"What, you want to see my body?"

Even though they weren't in person, Yosuke broke eye contact with the Yu on the screen. _Wow_ did it sound good when Yu said it. Out of humiliation, Yosuke hoped that a 'yes' would be implied. Yu didn't settle for that.

"Say it. Tell me what you want to see."

Still looking away, Yosuke covered part of his face with one hand in a gesture of defeat. He spoke sideways into his headset microphone.

"I… _I wanna see you naked, please."_

His performance would likely not have won any Oscars were it recorded, but it seemed to have been good enough for Yu, who sat upright in his chair. Yosuke's eyes shamelessly darted straight towards the other boy's groin. He had pulled his underwear down just far enough that his privates were fully visible. He was half hard, drooping up towards the bottom of his belly. The way his cock was resting - obviously still engorged but not standing stiff - gave off a mesmerizing illusion of weight. At its base, there lay a patch of silver hair. _So he trims. Got it._ Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief. Yu wasn't _that_ much bigger than him. 

"I appreciate the attention, but are you gonna…?"

Yosuke jolted from his trance. He looked down to confirm what he already knew: he was still fully clothed. With a grunt of recognition, he shimmied the waistband of his sweatpants to his ankles. Mere minutes ago he would have certainly had second thoughts about stripping in front of a webcam, but if it meant that he could see Yu touch himself, he wasn’t about to hesitate. Soon, his underwear was gone, too, though his hand quickly took their place. It felt like it had been hours since he last touched the thing, and he purred softly at the feeling. Unlike Yu, he was clean shaven, ‘just in case’. As if someday, Rise or Yukiko or _anyone_ would - entirely unprovoked - suddenly decide they had the hots for him and jump right into his pants… _and_ would _require_ that he lack hair down there... 

As Yosuke began stroking, so did Yu, mercifully.

“I have a game for us to play.”

“A- a game?”

“You tell me something you want to do to me and I’ll tell you something I want to do to you.”

All this ‘processing words’ crap was getting in the way of being horny. Yosuke was so focused on the motion of Yu’s hand on his own privates that he hardly registered the idea as sexual.

“Alright, I guess.”

“Okay, what would you do?”

Up. Down. Slow, squeezing, sensual. Yu was hard again, and he looked _so_ good to Yosuke. 

“Uhm…”

“C’mon. If you were here with me right now, what would you want to do?”

That specific wording seemed to realign a gear or two in Yosuke’s head, which filled immediately with scenario after scenario. His eyes surveyed the screen, unable to think of something he _wouldn’t_ want to do to Yu. The first thing that came to his lips was:

“I want to touch your belly.”

Yu chuckled, making no attempt to hide his amusement.

“What?”

“Shut up! It looks smooth a-and nice, and… I _dunno!_ You expect me to be able to think straight right now?”

“Shh, it’s okay. That sounds good. My turn.”

“Okay…”

“Take your shirt off.”

Again, there were too many things trying to make it out of Yosuke’s head, and ‘ask why’ and ‘say no’ were at the back of the line. He pulled off his headset and last remaining piece of clothing, then put the headset back on. 

“I would kiss your nipples.”

Yosuke would have laughed, too, were he not confused.

“Dude…”

“I want to know what you would sound like.”

“But-”

“Play with them. Do it.”

Despite its very pointed wording, the request sounded more like begging than a demand. It confused Yosuke. He’d ‘touched’ his nipples plenty of times - hell, just about every time he changed in or out of a shirt. There was cloth constantly in contact with them. What difference did it make if he was doing it on purpose or not? It feels good for a girl, sure - he’d seen enough dirty videos to have figured that much out - but dudes are just _different._

Yosuke pinched his nipple with his free hand and nearly jumped out of his chair. It just didn’t make sense. He was touching his _chest,_ so what the hell was he feeling in his _cock?_ Surprise denied him the ability to temper his reaction, and a pitiful _‘anh’_ spilled out into his microphone.

“ _God._ You’re so cute, Yosuke.”

Cute? He didn’t even really want to be called cute by a _girl._ That said, it seemed to escalate the intensity with which Yu was stroking, peppering his speech with little grunts and whines. Maybe it was okay for Yosuke to be cute if it meant seeing Yu like that. He kept playing with his newfound erogenous zones, exploring all the different kinds of sensations they could make him feel.

“I-it’s… really good, partner.”

“Your turn again. What would you do to me?”

No more messing around. Shit was escalating quick, and that clogged revolving door of desires in Yosuke’s head was filling up with duplicates. He could only think of… _that._ Of course he wanted to do _that._ _That_ was the end goal of it all, surely. _That_ was what he and every boy his age fantasized and dreamed about day in and day out. _That_ was so much more important than just hugging, kissing, or touching.

“Would you… Would you let me, uh, _fuck_ … _you?”_

He'd imagined it before. The idea somehow managed to sneak past the denial and shame every once in a while, manifesting itself in more than a few fantasies. Yosuke didn't think of Yu like that - he tried not to, anyway - but there was something undeniable about his importance. They _were_ 'partners', after all. They'd been together through soaring highs and horrific lows. Shit, Yu had basically talked him out of _murder_ for christ's sake. How much closer could they get? Was sex such a big leap? Maybe it made sense. Evidently, Yu thought it did.

"I would. I _want_ you to fuck me."

Goddamn. It sounded even dirtier coming from his mouth. 

Yu stood up.

"Huh? Oh."

He was taking his underwear the rest of the way off. Yosuke still didn't get the picture.

"Why are you…?"

Yu sat back down and stuck his fingers in his mouth. 

As Yosuke put the pieces together, his heart rate jumped even higher than it already was. Still stroking himself, Yu brought his other hand downwards, kicking his legs up to angle his hips. Though it was hardly visible on the grainy, compressed webcam footage, his fingers were dripping with spit. Yosuke couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Dude."_

Yu took no notice, slipping his middle finger inside himself. This time, he was the one who made an embarrassing noise - one that Yosuke never would have imagined coming out of the most aloof, stoic guy he knew. Without much delay, a second finger joined in. Entranced, Yosuke's own strokes continued to accelerate. He couldn't take his eyes off of Yu's entrance as his knuckles disappeared into it. It looked amazing, but - putting stuff up _there?_ Did it really feel good?

_"Fuck me. Fuck me, Yosuke."_

Well, shit. It must feel good. 

Yosuke couldn't really ruminate on the idea for much longer. That night amounted to the most excitement that Yosuke had ever gotten in his entire life, and it was starting to take its toll. The end was very much in sight, and he was having trouble imagining anything other than that upcoming moment. His entire consciousness was fixated on that low-res window on his computer, where his best friend was currently finger-deep inside himself and writhing in pleasure, whispering his name, calling out in praise, calling out for help, whining, wailing, losing his mind, losing his-

 _"Oh fuck, oh_ **_fuck, ohfuck- I'mcumming-"_ **

Well, Yu _had_ had a head start. 

Despite the video's fidelity - which was poor enough to render the cumshot itself nigh invisible - Yu's orgasm was as motivating as Yosuke needed it to be for him to have one of his own. His eyes clenched shut involuntarily. When they opened, it became clear that he and Yu were in the same boat: messy and out of breath. Without the arousal to clog his thoughts, though, Yosuke was overcome with a thousand different reactions. 

"Oh… my god, Yu."

"Did you like that?"

"I… like, yeah, but…"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go clean this up, but we gotta talk after."

"Sure."

………

Again, Yu was just like him: pants replaced and in a fresh new shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey, uh… what the hell _was_ that? What did we just _do,_ Yu?"

Amazingly, the situation seemed to not have fazed Yu one bit. He sat casually with the same blank-ish expression he almost always seemed to have. 

"I dunno. It just kind of happened, I guess. Did I do something wrong?" 

In Yosuke's view, perhaps he had, but if what Yu did was wrong, then Yosuke was no less guilty. He was self-aware enough to know that, at least.

"No, no way, dude. You were… you were good. It's just a lot to deal with right now. Like, what the hell do we do?"

Yu shrugged.

"Whatever we want, I guess. How about another game?"

At first, Yosuke wanted to laugh, or maybe to yell. That wasn't what he meant. Why the hell would he want to play video games at a time like _this?_ The more he thought about it, though, the more he was split between wanting time to think and wanting something to block out his thoughts. Maybe a game would be enough of a diversion. He looked at the clock. If they stopped then, it _would_ have been a pretty miserable failure at the whole 24 hour thing…

"Sure, partner. Let's do it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can follow me at @DegenerateMoron


End file.
